


Tough Battles and Soft Reassurances

by rogueonestan



Series: My Din Fics (all same AU) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueonestan/pseuds/rogueonestan
Summary: After joining the Razor Crest's crew a few months back, it's your responsibility to watch over the Child as Din is away on hunts. What happens when you're bombarded with hunters who are determined to take away the baby? Will Din come to rescue? Who knows.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin (The Mandalorian TV)/ reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, din djarin (the mandalorian TV) & reader
Series: My Din Fics (all same AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903225
Kudos: 63





	Tough Battles and Soft Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fics in years so this may suck. I basically had a weird fever dream about a month ago and this is what I remember from it. I've been wanting to write about this for a while but I've been nervous about how this is. Maybe I'll make a series out of the dozen ideas I have. Let me know if you enjoyed it or have any comments/concerns. Enjoy.

Silence.  
All you can hear is silence. Din has been away on a hunt for the past two days as you stayed behind on the Razor Crest to ensure the safety of the Child. You put the Child down for a nap an hour ago.  
The Child’s energy has been lower than usual because of the absence of his adoptive father’s presence. Whenever Din is away on hunts, the baby always seems to be more gloomy whenever the Mandalorian is away. Luckily for you, it gives you the perfect opportunity to do work on the Crest.  
As the baby is sleeping, you do some basic maintenance around the Crest, from checking how much supplies you have left to doing some basic wiring fixings on the outside. While you’re checking on the wiring, you get the sudden feeling that something’s…. off. You can’t exactly put your finger on it, but something doesn’t seem right. You immediately put the tools you were using back into the toolbox and head back inside the ship. When you enter the hull of the ship, you notice the Child is now awake and also senses something is wrong. He looks at you with his big brown eyes with his large ears drooping, lower than you’ve ever seen before. The pit in your stomach grows larger as each moment passes.  
Letting out a shaky breath, you pick up the baby delicately, scratching softly at his ears as he coos back at you. You head back up to the cockpit of the Crest, placing the Child back in his pram, closing it.  
You head back down the main hull of the ship and walk back outside, observing your surroundings. The pit in your stomach keeps growing bigger and bigger. Heading back inside, you walk over to the weaponry cabinet and take out two weapons: a vibroknife and a DL-44 blaster. After picking up the vibroknife, you stuff it in the side of your right boot, just like how Din taught you to. After concealing your first weapon, you grab the blaster and its appropriate holster, securing your second weapon at your right hip. After placing the blaster in its rightful holster, you grab your staff from next to the weaponry cabinet, putting your head through the loop so it can be resting on your back. You begin to walk towards the exit of the Crest, grabbing your comlink and securing it to your left hip, just in case of an emergency. Whenever Din is out on a hunt, he always wants to make sure he has a method of communication in case of a dire situation. Only for emergencies, he tells you.  
You’re ready for a fight if your intuition is right. You walk down the steps of the hatch just…. wait. You begin pacing left to right, right to left, and so forth.  
You can’t see them, but you can sense you’re being watched. Fellow hunters, you assume, as you’ve been on the run with Din as long as he added you as an extra crew member on the Razor Crest a few months back. Waiting behind as Din goes on hunts has been a normal occurrence for the both of you. 

A shoot of pain suddenly runs through your arm when you see them, the hunters. Clutching your right bicep, you see that it’s only a blaster graze. Looking up to find the culprit, you see two Trandoshans and a human bounty hunter running towards you. Thinking quickly, you pull off your staff off of your back and get ready for the upcoming fight. The Trandoshans are quickly approaching you with their vibroswords in their hands. You begin running towards them and kick the one on your left in the stomach, tumbling them down on the ground. Turning to your right, you see the other Trandoshan preparing a swing at you with his weapon as you duck his move. Counteracting, you use your staff and hit his wrist, disarming the hunter. Out of the corner of your eye, you see the first Trandoshan you kicked down is beginning to get back on its feet. You use your right foot, swoop your foot across his ankle, making him fall back down on the ground. The third hunter, the human, finally swoops into action and knocks you to the ground, just like you had done to the first Trandoshan during the beginning of the fight.  
On the ground, you attempt to get back on your feet, but the hunter’s foot on your chest prohibits you from doing so. Out of faux surrender, you let go of your staff and have it laying down on your left side. You place your left hand on your right bicep, where you got minorly shot by one of the hunters before they approached you. You have to stay calm, for the sake of the Child.  
Pressing down on your chest, making you groan at the pressure, the third hunter asks the question you dread the most, “where is the asset?”  
Groaning softly, you reply with, “hell if I know.”  
Putting more pressure on your chest, the hunter hisses out, “where. Is. It?”  
Inhaling sharply, you attempt to move back up, but one of the Trandoshans hits you in the head with the base of their vibrosword.  
You groan in pain, but you would rather die than let these kriffing hunters find the kid. Moving your right hand slowly, you begin to reach for your blaster that sits along your side. Inhaling sharply once again, you quickly pull your blaster out of its holster, shooting the Trandoshan in the foot, making it scream out in pain. The hunter, who’s foot is on your chest, looks behind him, and you take this opportunity to blast him in the foot. Taking his foot off of your chest, you grab your staff from your left side and get up on your feet and kick down the human hunter, shooting him in the chest.  
Quickly putting your blaster back in its holster, you wait in anticipation for your opponent’s next move. With the two Trandoshans left, you flex your fingers around your staff, preparing yourself for the next round of fighting. The Trandoshans prepare themselves by snarling at you. The Trandoshan on the left lunges towards you and before he can attack you, you swing your staff at him, hitting him in his ribcage and then kneeing him in the stomach. Doubled over in pain, you focus on the other Trandoshan by knocking your staff at his feet, making him land down on the ground. While he is on the ground, you quickly grab your blaster out of your holster and shoot him dead. The last remaining hunter sees this and wraps his arms around you, effectively taking you down. The hunter pins you down on the ground and before you can even consider blasting him; he punches you on the nose. Distracting you, he grabs your right hand, takes your blaster, and disregards it to the side, rendering you defenseless. The Trandoshan’s grip on your wrists gets tighter by the second, he leans in closer to you, hissing. But before he can lunge an attack, you muster up the strength to kick him on the back, pushing him off of you. You get up on your knees once again, grabbing the vibroknife that is hidden in your right boot and stab the hunter in the chest. The hunter grabs the knife, now in his chest, and growls at you. You grab your staff at your left side, jabbing the end at his stomach, distracting him once again. Seeing your opportunity, you run to your right where he threw your blaster earlier. Grabbing it, you’re ready to finally end this fight. When you feel the Trandoshan is behind you and is once again trying to pin you back on the ground. Before he is able to do, you kick him with your left foot on his shin. He loosens his grip on you and you’re able to be freed from him. Before he can counter another attack on you, you aim your blaster and shoot him in the chest, just like how you did with the previous Trandoshan.  
Sighing heavily, you slowly walk over to the hatch of the Razor Crest and rest on the railing from the tiring fight you just endured. You close your eyes and sigh in relief at the realization that the baby is safe for another day.  
“Taking it easy, are we?” You hear a teasing, modulated voice say to you as you open your eyes as you see the Mandalorian hovering over you, with the quarry unconscious over his right shoulder.  
Chuckling lightly, you put your left hand behind you and slowly sit up, “‘bout time you showed up,” you say as you use your left hand to support yourself as you stand back up, following Din back inside the Crest.  
Taking the quarry off of his shoulder, he quickly took them off his shoulder and froze them in the carbonite freezer. Turning around, you can feel his masked gaze not on you, but rather on the minor flesh wound on your upper arm.  
Sighing softly, the Mandalorian approaches you slowly and with the softest touch, his gloved hand gently touches the graze from a blaster shot.  
With the slightest tilt of his helmet, you could feel the concerned look on his face from underneath his helmet, “it’s just a scratch. It’s nothing serious, I promise.”  
With a slight nod of his helmet, his gloved hand softly glides down the length of your arm until his hand is enclasped into your own and begins to guide you towards a pile of storage boxes.  
After helping you sit down on one of the boxes, he looks over to see if there are any remaining injuries you need help amending with. Once he sees the main one- the only injury you possessed from the previous brawl, he temporarily leaves your side in search of the medkit.  
Once again, he’s back at your side, kneeling. He opens the medkit and takes out the necessary medication to help assess your wound. With the softest touch, his left hand grabs yours, and while squeezing it gently, he grabs the bactaspray and uses it on your injury. Hissing lightly, Din squeezes your hand again and you can feel his sympathetic gaze from underneath his helmet. After giving you another sympathetic squeeze of the hand, Din places a bacta patch over your now healing wound.  
After returning your gaze after a few quiet moments, the Mandalorian nods at you one last time before getting up from his knees, never letting loose of his grip on your hand.  
Without even having to openly communicate, you’ve always been to read Din like an open book. He looks around the hull in hopes of spotting his adoptive son.  
“He’s in his pram- in the cockpit.” You say to him as you pull yourself to your feet, “he’s alright. He’s been asleep for the past hour,” giving his hand a squeeze out of reassurance.  
“Vor entye.” Din replies with admiration laced in his voice, “not just for today, but for everything. I’m glad you and the little one are safe, cyar’ika.”  
“Of course.” With the softest smile on your face, you take a step or two towards your Mandalorian until your chest touches his. He wraps his arms around your frame.  
You nuzzle your head against the piece of fabric that covers his neck. You both stand there, embracing each other for a few minutes? An hour? You’re not sure but you’ve always been content with his touch.  
Slowly releasing his grip from you, his left hand slowly, gently, touches your chin, forcing you to make eye contact with him. The softest smile danced across your features, he slowly leans forward and presses his helmeted forehead against you. A keldabe kiss. You can hear him softly sigh from the modulator in his helmet. You go back to the position as you were before: his arms wrapped tightly around you as you nuzzle your face back in the crook of his neck. You sigh out of content.  
He’s safe, you’re safe, your family is safe. You breathe in deeply and inhale his scent, you’ve always felt safest in his arms. The smile on your face grows stronger. You can finally feel at peace- for the time being.  
No matter how dangerous your life with the Mandalorian and his adoptive child gets, you know you wouldn’t trade for this life for anything else. 

Mando’a translations:  
Vor entye- Thank you (lit. I accept a debt)  
Cyar'ika- sweetheart, darling  
Keldabe kiss- Headbutt; a sign of affection


End file.
